1. Field
The present invention relates to a battery module having a plurality of batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery differs from a primary battery in that it can be repeatedly charged and discharged, while the latter can only perform the irreversible conversion of chemical to electrical energy. A small-capacity rechargeable battery is used as the power supply for small electronic devices, such as cellular phones, notebook computers and camcorders, while a large-capacity rechargeable battery is used as the power supply for driving motors or the power storage battery in hybrid vehicles and the like.
A large capacity high power rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte with a high energy density has been recently developed. The large capacity high power rechargeable battery is constructed as a high power battery module having a plurality of rechargeable cells coupled to each other in series such that it can be used in electric vehicles requiring high power.
A single large capacity battery module is formed of a plurality of rechargeable batteries coupled in series, and the rechargeable battery may have a cylindrical or prismatic shape.
The rechargeable battery is typically provided in a housing member and supported by end plates and connection members that fix the end plates together. However, the rechargeable battery can be damaged due to external impact if the rechargeable battery is unstably fixed. In addition, the rechargeable batteries are electrically coupled by the connection members so that the electrical connection between the rechargeable batteries can be maintained when the rechargeable batteries are stably fixed. When the rechargeable batteries are moved, contact resistance between terminals of rechargeable batteries is increased so that the output may be decreased or the electrical connection may be terminated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.